


Inconvenient Truths

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Series: Assorted Narnia Crossovers and AUs [15]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Diplomacy, Double Drabble, Gen, Magic Revealed, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan explains the limits of Arthur's diplomatic immunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inconvenient Truths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rthstewart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rthstewart/gifts).



> This ficlet was written for [rthstewart](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org), in response to the prompt: _Merlin & Narnia, errr, Arthur and Susan, diplomatic immunity_.

"He's a sorcerer and a traitor, and by Camelot's laws -- which extend here, by virtue of diplomatic immunity -- I have both the right and the duty to execute him!" Arthur shouted, barely restraining himself from drawing his sword in the presence of his hostess.

"It's true that if you had already killed your friend, we could not legally charge you with murder, and also that we cannot imprison you until your temper passes and the good sense I'm told you possess has returned," Queen Susan agreed in a mild tone, never deigning to look up from the account book she was reviewing. "That does not, however, mean that Narnia is under any obligation to assist you in carrying out such a crime, and therefore Merlin will remain safely beyond your reach while you consider whether his loyalty and service outweigh the poison your father raised you to believe, and also how badly Camelot needs Narnia's grain to replace the stores your sister burnt in her campaign. I bid you good day, Prince Regent."

To her left, the brown bear that spoke as a man opened the door of the solar with a pointed growl.

Still fuming, Arthur saw himself out.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who may be curious: Merlin is currently on the northern border taking out his anger and frustration on the annual summer giant invasion attempt by day, and sweet-talking the hedge-witches of [Vinyedvyeri](http://archiveofourown.org/works/510796) into teaching him their lore by night. Peter and Lucy are very impressed. If he stays much longer, Princess Elena may try to introduce him to Baba Yaga...


End file.
